Future Forever
by TMNTFan4Life
Summary: Two mysterious kids come from the future and seek the Turtles help. Who are they? Why did they come here? Can the Turtles and Their Human allies help the strange guests. Find out in Future Forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm Back with a new story I'm trying out. Hope you guys like it. Anyway, Let's Begin.**

 **No one's POV**

It was a clear night in New York. The streets were Busy with hustling people, City lights still lit in the night. Just an ordinary day in the big apple. Until...

A portal opened on a rooftop and two kids popped out and landed with a hard thud. "Ow!"A boy complained. "Where are we?" He asked, rising to his feet.

A girl, about fifteen, stood up and dusted some dirt off her pants. She had short Red-Orange hair that was pulled into a ponytail and Bright Green eyes. "New York, I guess." She responded. "Come on, we gotta go."

The Boy seemed younger, About thirteen, with his freckles. He also had short Red-Orange hair with a dark red streak and Blue eyes. "And..Where are we going?" He asked, folding his arms. The girl turned and smirked.

"We are going to find them." She held up a picture of a group of Ninjas. Four turtles and a human.

 **Mikey's POV**

"Hey, April. What'cha doing?"I asked, scooting closer to her. "Practicing" She replied swinging her Tanto. I'm still super psyched she's a Ninj now, but she works herself too hard now.

"Practicing for what?" I repeated. She turned to me. "If I want to become better, I have to learn to control my powers." She grabbed an apple then placed it in front of her. lifting her right hand, the apple began levitating. Using her right hand, She levitated her tessen and slashed it through the fruit. It fell to bits and pieces right in front of me.

"That's SO AWESOME!" I cooed, Awestruck. April smiled, Congratulating herself. "Well, it's not that cool once you know how it's done." She added. I laughed , hopping off the couch, and into the lab. "Hey Donnie!"I Boomed. Said person spun around in his chair so fast, he nearly toppled over. "Mikey!" He yelled, Grabbing the desk. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, D. What'cha doing?" Don sighed and turned back to his table. "Well, I'm Trying to-" He started but was interrupted. "It's time for patrol." Leo announced. I looked at Don. "Another time." He said. I followed him out of the lab and went to join the others. "Time to go."

 **April's POV**

The rest of night was a bust. We stopped the purple dragons again from attacking Murikami's and as usual we got a treat of pizza gyoza. That's about it. For the majority of the time, we sat on the rooftop looking for any signs of the kraang or The Foot. Nothing. "Alright, guys. Time to head back." Leo called.

"Well, That was lame." Raph commented on our way back to the lair. "Maybe we'll get hem tomorrow." Leo said. Their conversation drifted as I heard someone else talking.

"When can we come out?" A male voice asked.

"After they get back to the lair." A Female Voice said. "Guys," I called. "Someone's following us." They all turned around and pulled out their weapons. I followed suit. "Who's There? Show yourself." Leo called.

"Crap. Our cover's been blown." The female voice said. Then two figures came into the light. When I saw them, at first I thought the light green skin was weird.

But what they looked like was freaky. The girl had bright green eyes, short Red-Orange hair(The same as mine) pulled back in a ponytail and she had a scar running down from her collarbone. The boy had Baby blue eyes, short Red-Orange hair with a streak of dark red, and freckles. Do NOT tell me this isn't weird. This boy looks just like me!

It was silent before the girl said something. "Hello. My name is Rachel and this is my brother, Austin. We're from the future." She stated. "The future?" Donnie asked. She nodded. "Yeah, we weren't supposed to introduce ourselves until you guys made it back to the lair, but my little brother messed it all up." She the pushed Austin a little. He squirmed then moved forward. "Speaking of, Can we hurry and get back. I'm starving." He stated.

 **Donnie's POV**

When we got back to the lair, I had to pinch myself to see if this was real. I mean, come on! They're from the future! Anyway, as soon as we stepped through the turnstiles, Rachel said. "We need your help." We turned to face her. "What happened?" I asked. "It's the Future. A dictator, who shall remain nameless, Took control-"

"And why should we trust you?" Raph asked.

"Because-"

"What? Because.. what?" He tried. Something spiked in Rachel's expression, But Austin grabbed her arm. "Because the future depends on you guys." He finished. I looked down at my hands. "So what do you want us to do?" Leo asked. Rachel smile and rubbed her hand over her knuckles.

"We need you to fight."

 _ **This was...Interesting. Hope Ya'll liked it. I thought it was pretty cute. So comment, like, forward. Stay young, Stay beautiful, Stay nerdy! Stay tuned for chapter 2. See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Ya'll! I'm back with a new chapter, so...ENJOY! Chapter 2 Is now UP!**

 **~20 years in the Future~**

 **Rachel's POV**

I sat on my bed, excitedly kicking my feet back and forth against the side. "Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up!" I hollered loudly."We're coming!"

I jumped off the bed and quickly scrambled over to a pile of books and dug through them.

When I found one, I hopped back over to the bed and crammed myself between the pillows.

"You ready?" I heard Mommy's voice through the door. "Yes." Once it opened, They both walked in and sat on my bed.

"What book are we reading tonight?" Daddy asked picking up the one I got. "The Immortal Vampire Slayer." He and Mommy exchanged looks and faced me again. "How about something else. I think I have a story." She said pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Once upon a time, there was a teenage girl. She was very pretty and very special. One night she was walking home with her father when strange men attacked her,"

I sunk lower, hiding half of my face. Mommy continued. "She screamed as she was being carried away hoping someone would hear her, until..." She looked at Daddy.

"She was knocked out of his grip. There stood 4 mutant turtles fighting the strange men." He finished.

"They saved her life and became friends. The went on all sorts of adventures. For years, they had been friends until one day. One of the turtles and the girl fell in love. Soon, they were married and had two beautiful children."

I smiled happily. "I like that story. Another one?" Mommy laughed.

"Not tonight. We still have to read to your brother." She said. "But he's three! he barely knows how to read!" I whined.

"Bed."Daddy instructed. I grumbled, shuffling under the covers. They both kissed me on the head and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, Sweetheart." Mommy whispered. "Goodnight, Mommy." When the door closed, I turned and shut my eyes.

Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

 **~Current Time~**

"Rae, you ok?" Austin asked suddenly. I snapped out of my memory. I looked at him and blinked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Go find the others, we need to talk plans." He nodded and ran down the hall.

I twisted the red and yellow fabric between my fingers one last time before I shoved it in my pocket and followed Austin.

"So what's the plan?" Leo asked. I turned towards him.

"To our knowledge, The "One" as we call him, lives during your time period."

"Is it the Shredder?" Donnie questioned.

"We can't tell you that."

"So what can you tell us?" Leo asked.

"All we _can_ say is that The One lives in your time period and that he _or_ she must be stopped." Austin finished. I looked at him for a second before facing the group oncemore. "What do we do?" April asked.

"The plan is that we locate The One in this current time period, Which may take some time, but once we do we can stop him or her and save the future." I explained with a sigh. I folded my arms and looked at all of them.

"So. You ready or not?"

 **Leo's POV**

I was sharpening my katana blades when Mikey suddenly walked in. "Hey, Bro. Can. I talk to you for a second?" He asked. I set my weapon down and looked at him. "Sure," I replied. "What's the problem?"

Mike turned to look out the door before facing me again. "Have you noticed something odd about Rachel and Austin?" He asked.

"Like them coming from the future? Yeah, that's pretty odd." I whispered.

"No, Dude. Like...Don't they look familar to you?" Mike repeated. I thought they did the first time I saw them. but maybe...

"A little. But don't try to figure anything out now. we already got a situation on our hands." I said grabbing my katana. Mikey nodded, looking innocent as always.

Too innocent.

"Sure, Leo. Won't do a thing." He promised then hurried our the door. I rolled my eyes and sheathed the swords.

If you know one thing about Mikey, It's that he's bound to do _something._

 **Mikey's POV**

After I rushed out of the Leo's room, I went straight into the pit where everyone was. Soon after, Leo followed.

"Ok everyone. There might be a slight detour." Austin started.

"Before we head out, we have to head to the future." Rachel stated.

"I thought you said we have to find this 'Dictator' first." Raph commented. "Yeah, we do. But we don't have our weapons and stuff." Austin said.

"Alright. If we have to.. let's go." Leo announced. I hopped up on the couch, excitedly. "Yeah! We're going to the future!"

Rachel presses a few buttons on her belt and 5 seconds later, a portal opened up. "Hurry up. It can't last very long." She boomed. One by one, We started hopping through the portal.

"You know Mom and Dad are gonna kill us." Austin deadpanned. Rachel smiled. "Oh, well. Nice knowing you." She then pushed him into the portal and hopped through herself.

Picking myself off the ground, I turned to look and instantly gasped.

"Everyone...Welcome to the future." Austin announced.

Everywhere I looked, there was rubble and debris littering the Ground. Buildings were destroyed, homes were crumbled, trees were burned. It was like the end of the world.

"So, where are we going now?" Donnie asked, turning to the Futuristic Duo.

"We," Rachel started. "Are going home."

 ** _Yay! They made it to the future! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter, It's gonna be exciting with some shocking discoveries. Anyway, stay stuned for Chapter 3. Stay Young, Stay Beautiful, Stay Nerdy!_** **Peace out, My fellow Fan nerds!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter for you guys...Enjoy! Disclaimer: I Do NOT own TMNT!!**

 **Donnie's POV**

"Where _Is_ home, exactly?" I asked, climbing more piles of rubble and debris. A few more steps and Rachel stopped, turning to us. " Here." She said, then resumed down the hill.

Once I made it to the top, I gawked at the building. Clearly they didn't call _this_ place home.

It was at least 4 stories high and The width is about the size of a football field. I stumbled my way after Rachel and Austin, Following my brothers.

"Dudes, Isn't this cool? We're in the future!" Mokey hollered before Raph smacked him upside the head.

I rolled my eyes. Once we made it, Rachel typed in a password and stepped inside. The inside was just as big as the inside...But seemed a little empty.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Raph asked.

"No longer than you have to be." Austin answered. I looked around. Unlike outside, it seemed to be a little organized. But still messy.

"Hey..Where are your parents?" Leo asked. "Fighting the war." Rachel stated.

"So they're not here." I said.

"No-" She started. "Hello?" A voice interrupted.

"Crap!" Austin cursed.

"Hello? Austin, Is that you?" Another _familiar_ voice called.

"There's no point in trying to hide." Rachel muttered, then stood next Austin. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." She groaned.

The woman was wearing a black vest with a black sweater underneath. It was short-sleeved, so her arms were painted with red stains. She had on black combat boots and jeans. And she seemed to be...

 _Pregnant?_ It took me awhile to figure out who they were once they stepped into the light. "Who are these people?" The man asked. I stepped closer and sqinted my eyes. Wait _, Are they..._ Before the thought registered, I heard a thud.

Apparently April got the message.

"Surprise..." Austin cheered weakly.

 _'Oh, Man.'_

 **April's POV**

I don't know how long I was out, but as I regained conciousness, I heard muffed voices.

"She's...Up..."

"Give...Some...Space."

"Is...Ok?"

After awhile, my sight returned and I managed to sit up. As soon as I did, my head started to throb. "What happened? Where are we?" I questioned.

"You passed out, Dude." Mikey laughed but was elbowed by Leo.

"We're still in the future." He reported. I looked over to where Rachel and Austin were. They were being scolded by their...'Parents'.

I stood up slowly and looked around. "Where's Raph?" I asked. Donnie pointed to his far right.

And sure enough, there he was sitting incredibly still...Not saying... a word.

"Has he said anything yet?"

"Nope. he's been like this for about 30 minutes...It's kind of scary." Don commented. Austin and Rachel walked over.

"You guy's ready?" Rachel asked, stuffing objects in her belt.

Some must've been sharp, 'cause two holes were peirced through them. And she was holding a tgin object in her hand. Oh, God.

"Yeah." Leo said. A portal suddenly opened with apress of a button. "Raph." He called. Said person quitely got up and walked straight into the portal without a word.

When I walked through, everything went dark.

 **Rachel's POV**

We emerged through the portal just as it closed.

But before I could say a thing, arms were pushing me back and sat me on the couch in the pit.

"Ok. You have some explaining to do. Start talking." Raph, surprisingly, snapped. It's surprising because after an hour of silence, he wants to finally blow up.

Austin sat down and looked at me. I looked at my hands that still held the thin weapon.

"Fine. Sit down, this might take awhile." I warned. Everyone took a seat. And so, the story began.

 ** _Hey, Guys. Sorry the chapter was SUPER short. Next chapter will be longer. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 of Future Forever. Stay Young, Stay Beautiful, Stay Nerdy!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. Here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it.**

 **Rachel's** **POV**

"The war started a long time ago, Just before I was born. It was mostly fighting and blood," I explained. "But a couple days ago, Something happened..."

 ** _The Future_**

 **Three** **days ago ~**

"Austin, Did you touch my magazines?!" I yelled barging into my brother's room. He jumped up and fell off the bed.

"Ow! could you _knock_ next time?" Austin complained, rubbing his leg.

"No, Now where did you put my magazine?" I growled, Irritated. Austin stood up and picked up his book.

"I don't know, I don't have it. Besides, It's a magazine. What's the fuss?" He bluntly stated.

"How would you like it if I did this," I snapped, plucking the book from his hand aand threw it across the room.

In a second, he jumped up and started yelling. We argued for 2 minutes until Dad appeared.

"What's with all the noise. Your Mother is trying to rest." Dad boomed.

"Sorry, It's just that Austin won't give me my stuff back." I said.

Austin was about to say something back but then a loud boom was heard. Then the whole house started to shake.

I didn't see anything fall but the next second a large rock hit my head. I fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Mawp, Mawp." I honked pressing a hand to my bloody ear. I saw that Dad was in front of me, saying something but I couldn't hear what it was.

I only heard ringing. He lifted me up in his arms and exited the room.

"...was that?" Austin asked. I couldn't hear the first part.

"C4 Bombs," Dad answered. When we entered the living room, he placed me down on the couch. "They're just as powerful as a 5.6 earthquake."

"...Time." A new voice announced. I looked to see it was mom. I pressed on my ear to stop the ringing.

She carefully stepped down the stairs and joined us in The Circle. "Mom, What's.. going on?" I asked.

She didn't answer, just pressed something on my ear. "We should've told you sooner." She said.

I looked at Austin. He looked back at me. "What do you mean? What's happening?" I asked desperately.

Another bomb dropped and the place shook. Dad came over to us. "There's no time to explain," He said, then looked at Mom. "But you two have to go back to the past."

Suddenly a portal opened up across the room. Austin was already suited up, somehow, but I was still lost.

"Now?" I questioned. I got up and slowly walked over to the portal. When I turned, Mom and Dad stood behind me.

"What do we do?" I asked. I was really about to freak out. Another bomb hit. Dad walked forward.

"All you have to do is stop the "one" in the past. Don't tell them anything until it's the right time except for your name." He explained.

I was breathing heavily. It was all happening so fast.

"Calm down, It's ok. Just breathe. We're going to be fine. Just remember what to do." I nodded slowly and gave him a hug.

I went over to Mom and looked at her. She smiled. "It's Ok, Rae. You'll be fine. Me and your Father will be Ok, just stay safe." I nodded.

When I gave her a hug she whispered something in my ear. "Try to get along with your brother." I smiled and looked at her stomach.

"I'll try. But if she comes, tell her something good about her sister, Ok?"

Mom laughed. "Alright, now go."

I walked over to the portal and looked at my parents one last time.

I smiled and walked through the portal.

 _I promise I won't let you guys down._

 **The** **Present**

"So this 'dictator' is trying to take over the planet...by turning it into a warzone?" Leo asked.

I nodded. "So, the plan is to find out where the 'one' resides in this time period and stop his plans."

"Well, do you at least _know_ where he or she is?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, we do. We were given a tracker that was specifically designed for tracking the 'one'." Austin said.

"Then it looks like we're going on a little adventure." Leo announced.

 **Leo's POV**

After jumping from from roofs for ten minutes, we paused.

"Rachel, do you know where you're going?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, I do." She said. "In fact we're already here." I turned to see a tall building towering the others in comparison.

Not very subtle, but you know.

We made our way across to the building and peeked inside. There was Kraang tech everywhere, but sitting in a throne-like chair, was a man.

Or woman, who knows?

As discreetly as possible, we slipped inside and remained dead silent. "Who's that dude in the chair?" Mikey asked.

Rachel leaned in then looked at Austin. "That's him," She said.

A small creaking noise was heard and suddenly the beam supporting us broke sending us tumbling to the ground.

"And who are these intruders?" The man asked in a deep, distorted voice.

"These are the ones known as the ones called the turtles and their allies known as human." A kraang droid answered.

I noticed that Rachel and Austin's skin color had gone from green to a regular color. Now _that_ was freaky.

"Destroy Them! Don't let them near our weapon!" The man boomed. Suddenly, Kraang droids started firing and released multiple biotroid robots.

Fighting back, we seemed to be able to destroy most of them. I slashed my sword through a kraang robot armor, sending the brain flying. He hit the control panel, opening up a portal.

I started to panick when I saw a off balance biotroid lumbering to the other half of the team.

"Guy's watch out!" I yelled, but it was too late. By the time they turned their heads, the robot bumped into them sending them through the portal.

And it closed.

I sent alarmed looks to the remaining part of my team.

Donnie only stared back at me equally confused and alarmed.

"Crap!" I heard Rachel yell. "We have to get them back as quickly as possible."

"How?"I asked. A sharp blast was heard.

Austin turned to me. "Any way possible. They were transported to dimension Z. And in that dimension, anything that doesn't belong there.." He started.

"Don't survive for long." Rachel finished. She held up her hand. Two fingers were starting to fade away. They were being erased from existence.

"Ok, Let's do this."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 will be up soon so stay tuned in. Anyway that's all I got so...Stay young, Stay beautiful, Stay nerdy!**


End file.
